My true mate
by naru namikaze360
Summary: Story speaks for itself (femslash)
1. Chapter 1

My true mate Chap. 1

 **I don't own twilight**

B POV

" NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. I jolted up from my bed. Looking around my room in fright. I was no longer in the forest chasing after him pleading with him not to leave. It had been months but it felt like years since they left.  
I had been having the same dream always running after him but never catching him. I looked at my clock it was only 5 that I would not be getting back to sleep I got up, and ready for the day.

Charlie was gone by the time I made my way to the kitchen. I looked around trying to find something to eat but I gave up and had a pop tart. Not even finishing it I started on my way too school. It was going fine up until my truck started acting up. I  
was only 5 miles from school and of course it was raining buckets outside. '

style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"God fucking dammit, you mother fucking truck don't stall now!'My truck had never stalled before sure it was hard to start but it always got me from point A to point B. Now I was on the shoulder of the  
road and it looked like no one was coming. So I pulled out my cell phone that Charlie gave me after they left so I could call him anytime anywhere if I need help or just someone to talk to. I speed dialed him at the police station.

"Hello Forks Police station how I can help you." Said a very bored sounding cop.

"Hey this Bella Swan would you please get my dad I need to tell him something." Trying not to sound grumpy I was cold and late for school.

"Sorry Bella he is out right now looking in on some wolf attack. Try his cell phone." I could hear the TV. Turning on in the back ground.

"Ok bye." I say hitting the end key. I tried Charlie's cell phone but it rang 5 times and went to voice mail. I left him a message telling what happened and to call me back a.s.a.p.

Now what? it was raining and every ones was already in class so they couldn't possibly give me ride to school. Not that they would I hadn't really tried that hard to be friends with any of them. The only people I tried to friends with were Angela and  
Jake.

It stopped raining buckets outside and if I hurried I could make it home before it started to rain to hard again. There was no way That I was going to walk 5 miles in the rain to go to school. '

style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ok Bella you can do this just cut across the woods and its a straight shot home. You'll be home in 15 minutes or 10 if you don't trip.'After giving myself a pep talk I grabbed my book bag opened the  
door and ran into the woods. Little did I know that running into the woods to get home faster would change the course of my life forever.

As I ran it started to rain buckets again I was almost home when I fell. I tried getting up but I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle it hurt so bad I cried out in pain. My eyes were also in pain I fell in mud and it had gotten in my eyes. That's when  
I felt some one helping me up. They were cold and hard. '

style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh my god! He's back! He came back!'My heart started to sing with joy. I quickly tried to whip to mud from my face with the sleeve of my shirt. I look up and my heart sank. Fear replaced joy. Two red  
eyes were looking into my eyes.

"Victoria?!" I shouted with fear. Was going to kill me. Edward had killed James and now she was going to kill me. But for some reason her eyes were not filled with hate and anger. None of those things. She was looking at me like she was worried about  
me.

"Are you all right?" She said. Her voice was nothing like I had ever heard before it was very high almost like a baby talk voice people use on their kids. But it was the most wonderful voice I had ever heard.

"YES! I mean no my ankle hurts like hell. Are you here to kill me? If you are do it fast please! That's all I ask. He Left me He doesn't want me any more so please just end it quick!" I was crying by the end of my speech I closed my eyes and waited for  
the end.

I felt her pick me up and she ran. I heard her open and close a door. I opened my eyes to see that I was back home in my room. So she was going to kill me here of all places.

"I'm not going to kill you." She said In a calm voice.

"So what then!? Are you going to torture me is that it?!" I was cold and hugging myself as tight as I could, and my ankle was hurting so bad that I could image what kind of torture she was going to put me under.

"Please Bella there is something I need to tell you. If you would just give time to explain." She said almost begging to let me hear her out.

"Ok." I said. I feeling uneasy and yet somehow at the same time relaxed around her.

"But before I get started let's get you in some clean dry clothes and get some ice for your ankle." Her voice still sounded unsure witch I found odd. Was it not supposed to be me felling unsure around her?

"Yes that sounds good if you could please hand me a shirt and a pair of pants from the top drawer that would be a big help." I said trying to sound clam. She grabbed a blue over sized shirt and black sweat pants. She then handed them to me.

"I'm just going to go get you some ice to put on your ankle. I'll be back in 10 seconds." She was about to leave when I spoke up.

"Victoria it takes me more than 10 second to get dressed. Just give me like 1 minute that would be better." I said she smiled and nodded and walked out the room. I was glad that I was seated on the side of my bed so all I had to so was wiggle out if my  
pants and underwear as they had gotten drenched as well I put my sweats on first and it was hard not to move my ankle. I didn't know how long it took me to get my pants on. That is why as I was taking of my shirt and bra, because they too had gotten  
soaked, that I heard the door open. I looked to see Victoria looking at my chest. I felt myself getting red in the face because she was staring at my breasts. She quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I thought you were done" She explained. I quickly put the blue shirt on as fast as I could.

"You can open your eyes now I'm done."

"Hear you go I got you some ice and a glass of water with the pill you humans take for pain and a wet towel for your face." She said it all in one breath.

"Thank you" I said. As she put the water on my night stand with the wet towel. She then helped me up to the head of my bed. That is when I smelled the best scent ever in my life. She smelled like the ocean and lavender it was an odd scent but it worked  
for her. ' _Oh wow she smells better then Edward. Wait...did I just think she smelled better than Him?'_ That also when I really notice that she was a wearing green tank top and tight almost painted on dark blue jeans. ' _Wow she has a body on her that even Rosalie_ would _be jealous of. Wait...did I just check out a girl, and Victoria no less whats wrong with me today?'_ She  
carefully put the bag of ice on my ankle and while she did that I took the pain pill and drank the water I hadn't noticed how thirsty I had gotten. I then cleaned my face with the cloth.

"Ok, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked

"Well Bella...um first is that I uh...love you." She said.


	2. chapter 2

My true mate Chap. 2

 **Once again I don't own twilight**

B POV

"You love me? ME! What the hell is this some kind of joke?!" I couldn't believe it Victoria loves me? why?!

"Bella it's true I'm in love with you. I know that you are with Edward and you too love each other but I love you and want to be with you. James was never my true mate. Please Bella give me the time show you we should be together. If I have to start drinking animal blood I will, for you." I looked in to her red eyes and she looked into my eyes we held each others gaze. I search her eyes for any lies, but all I saw was truth and love.

"Victoria I am not sure if I can love you or anyone else. Don't you see how broken I am. He E-E-Edward...left...me." I was staring to cry. She took a hold of my hand. She didn't say anything she just let me finish. "He said that he didn't love me and I wasn't good enough for him." She hissed at that but she let me keep going. "I tried to run after him but I got lost in the woods and just laid there. Broken, just broken because I cared for him and I loved him so much that I hoped he felt the same way too. But he didn't I was nothing to him nothing because he left me like a toy you've out grown and toss in the garbage." I started to shake. Then Victoria let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed right away in her arms but kept shaking. _'Why does her touch make me melt into her? She feels so soft and hard at the same time.'_ It was not the gentle hug I was used from vampires. This hug was tight, it was like she was trying to keep me held together with her arms. She rocked me back and forth over and over again till I stopped shaking.

"Bella you are not nothing, and don't look broken at all. You look strong and brave to me." She kissed me on my head before letting me go. It made me shiver and I could feel a little tingle from where she kissed me.

"Well Im not as broken as I once was I act like a zombie. Then I found some old bikes, and Jake and I have been putting them back together. Jake is my best friend, with his help I am starting to act like a person again." It felt good to talk to someone else about this other than Jake. I can't tell Jake the whole story because I would have to tell him about vampires. _'And have a one way ticket to the loony bin.'_ "Victoria I would like you to start with when you started falling in love with me. I need to understand where your coming from." She looked around the room before grabbing my rocking chair and putting it to the side of my bed.

V POV

"Well Bella it all started the day I first saw you." With that I start to explain to her what had happened almost a year ago. A day that made me realize who I was supposed to be with, I looked at her and started my tale.

(Flash back)

James, Laurent, and I were running down to LA for the night life. We had grown bored of Washington. Plus James wanted to hunt down a human that he found 13 years ago. So we were going to LA when James stopped he had smelled some vampires in the area. The closer we got the more vampires we could smell and hear. They smelled odd almost animal like it was strange. When we got there that is when I saw their strange golden eyes. It was one of the oddest things I have seen in all my years. Of course I have heard of some golden eyed vampires, but I just thought they were rumors. As we got closer that's when I saw her. She was so pretty no that's not right gorgeous more like it. Her hair was thick and brown and had a bit of wave to it. Her eyes were like deep pools of chocolate set in a heart shaped face. I feel like I was being pulled to her. ' _Victoria what's wrong with you. Your James mate you have been for a very long time stop looking at her! Ok why can't I stop looking at her she's just a human a week human. What is that wonderful smell is it coming from that girl? no it can't be her it smells too good to becoming from a human. Get your head in the game girl. Oh My God what's going on? I've missed everything they've been saying wait did they say her name? what is her name?'_ I'm so fix on this human that I didn't notice James getting in a fight with the rest of them. All at once she was pushed behind them. I felt sad and took a step to her thats when a small vampire stepped in front of her and hissed at me. This angered me so I crouched down getting ready to jump her that's when Laurent spoke up.

"We can see that the game is over." He said trying to calm the situation but it wasn't working for James had a look that said it all. We were no longer going to LA no that human had just gained a few extra days of life. Now he had a new human to hunt. The girl that if my heart could still beat would be going crazy for her, and I didn't even catch her name.

"James, Victoria let's go!" Laurent yelled at us. I took one last look at the girl. As soon as we were about 10 miles a way that's when James started to put his plan into action.

"I have found my new game. This will be the best game ever. I can't wait to taste her blood. This is going to be fucking awesome!" He was excited but his smile no longer made me smile. It made me mad how he dare go after my human. ' _Wait did I just think of her as my human? Ok I have to stop drinking the blood of crack whores.'_ I found my voice and spoke up.

"No James let her go. After all she being protected by vampires, and you said we were going to LA to dance and get new clothes. You promised me." I said trying to use my most baby sounding voice I could. That always worked on him. To be honest I hated it, it sounded like a bimbo.

"My love. I'll get you new clothes and even a car in LA, but baby you got to let me have my fun. The faster we get started the faster we get to a dance club and a new ruby necklace. OK my little ginger snap." He said while grabbing my head and crashing his lips to mine, it felt wrong, His kiss didn't turn me on any more. Sure it was a good kiss but it lost it's fire. I pulled away and headed to town with James. Laurent said he wanted out of this game and left to god knows where. When we parted ways with him, James started looking for her scent. They must have made a false trail because we were just going in a big circle.

"Fuck this lets head into town Tor. Maybe we can find her scent in a house that can give me a clue." This made me worried again if he gets to her what will I do?We eventually find her scent at a school and from there we went to Arizona were James knew they would take her he was so good at this game, so good that he was right about 99% of the time, it was crazy. So from there we went to her house and got a video that James said would be the prefect stage. He likes to think of the ending of his games as a big theatrical performance. When everything was ready he would call out action and the play would begin.

"Ok baby everything is ready let the play start, and action!" As he said this he walks out to meet Bella. When I found out her name I was happy to put a name to her, and such pretty name to. As he did his little speech I was wondering how to get him away from her, just so she could make a run for it and she could a lest have a fighting chance. But then Bella did the one thing that made James games worthwhile she fought back she sprayed him with pepper spray. That's when he starts for her. As fast as I could I ran to look for something that I could light James on fire with I was not going to let him kill her. I still didn't know why I couldn't let her die but something deep inside told me that if she dies I die. When I found gas and a lighter and returned. The Cullen's had come and were saving Bella and killing James my mate. It was odd because I should be really angry but I am just pissed off that it's not me that's going to finish him off. That is when some of the Cullen's saw me and charged at me. Well thanks to the ability to sense danger I ran the other way they chased me. I ran till I felt safe.

For a long time I was a shell of a vampire I was drinking too little and a going out in the sun and not giving a shit till, I stared to think to really think, ' _Why am I so sad? sure I lost James he was my mate, but he never acted that nice to me. I loved him but was I ever in love with him? or did I just like the idea of being in love with him...so at least I would have someone. Plus what about Bella? I still can't get her out of my head. Every time I think about her I feel happy more happy then James ever made me. Bella what are you doing to me?'_ This played over in my head for months till one day it hit me. I was walking in Central Park I saw a boy talking to a girl and I heard every word he said.

"Jane I love you. I don't care if everyone thinks I should be with Mary. She doesn't light up my world when I think about her, you do. The way you smile, laugh, tell a joke. I'm crazy for you. Yes maybe I like the idea of being in love with her but I am not in love with her. Because you see I love you and I am in love with you as well." With that they kissed, and I ran to Forks. _'I_ _love her Bella's my true mate why else would she have this effect on me, I truly love her! I hope she can find a way to love me to. I hope I can get close to her and talk to her.'_

(End of Flash Back)

"So Bella that's the story. It took a day to get to you and then another day to get close to you. I wanted to make sure that I would not be killed before I got to talk you. But it looks like all the Cullen's are gone." I Looked at her and she let out sigh.

"Yes they all left because I am nothing but a weak human that looks like a dish rage next to them." I saw my angle start to cry again. Why can she not see what I see?

"Bella you are not a weak human." She starts to say something but I couldn't take it anymore. I took her face in my hands and closed in on her lips. I could smell her it was the best scent ever. I could hear her heart pound in her chest her breath turned ragged. She closed the distance between us. When I felt her soft warm lips on mine, I lost control. I got off the chair and straddled her weaving my finger in her hair. I let out a moan she felt so warm and soft. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. She tasted like sunshine warm and bright. When I felt her tongue enter my mouth it drove me wild. I loved the way she started to take control. My lips moving with hers and her tongue explored my mouth. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and bit it lightly she let out a sexy low moan. I felt her hand roaming my back side. Then all of a sudden I felt her other hand go under my shirt. I let out another moan her warm hand was making its way to my breast. Then like rain on a parade. I heard a car pulling up to the drive way. I pulled away she looked so sexy with her hair all messy swollen lips and very rosy cheeks. It was hard not kiss her again.

"Bella you might what to get your hand out of my shirt. I think your father is home." She blushed deeply as she pulled her hand out of my shirt.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I know how hard it is for you to keep control around us and I am so stupid. I should know better by now." She looked down and away from me. I didn't like that she apologize.

"Bella never say you are stupid. I was the one who attacked you. If anything you should be mad at me. Now listen your fathers home. I'll go out the window and come back later tonight just leave your front door open so I can come in ok." I gave her one last peck on the check before going out the window. I would rather leave using the front door but her father was home and I didn't what to make trouble for her.


	3. Chapter 3

My true mate Chap. 3

 **So once again I don't own twilight.**

B POV

I watched her leave my room. Ok what the hell just happened? One second we were talking and the next she takes my face in her hands and is pulling me in. When she stopped half way threw I caught her scent and something inside me took over. Her lips were smooth and to my surprised not as cold as Edwards lips. Then when I felt her on me it was like lighting going threw me. I felt alive again. It was one of the best feelings in the world for me, but also one of the scarcest. I am still heeling from Edward and What about Jake? Jake is my best friend I know he likes me more than a friend but I just don't see him in that way. I know he doesn't like being in the friend zone but that is all he has ever been for me. What Am I going to do, I planned on meeting Jake today after school for homework and working on the bikes. I have to cancel Victoria is coming back tonight and I just need to talk to her and for her to hold me. Wait what I am thinking of Victoria holding me! Ok I just need to think about this a little more. Then I heard Charlie calling for me.

"Bella! Bella!" You would think that he could tell that I was in my room.

"DAD I'm in my room! Just come on in!" I yell and I could hear him making his way up the stairs.

"Hey kid. So I got your message. Sorry to hear about the truck. The school called to tell me that you didn't show up so I guessed you were at home" He smiled at me.

"You guessed right. Sorry about school but it was a 5 mile walk in the rain."

"I understand do you what me to give you a ride to school?"

"I don't think thats a good idea right now. I fell down on the way home and hurt my ankle." I explained but he just shook his head at me.

"Oh Bella what I am going to do with you? I swear half my income goes to doctors alone." He was laugh at his joke I however was not laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha you're a real funny dad. Looks like you get to keep this week's pay check. It's just a twisted ankle it will be better bytomorrow." I said.

"Ok Bells so are you hungry I could go to the diner and get us something to eat or I could make us something?" Just as he said this my stomach growled lough enough for him not to hear. Wait its lunch time it can't be. I left for schoolat 7:50and I got home at what like8:20I'm guessing. Plus at least 5 minutes to dress and get my face cleaned up. Victoria's story didn't take that long to tell. It couldn't have lasted more than an hour and a half. So that puts me at what9:35and Charlie's lunch break startsat 11:30. OMG! VICTORIA AND I MADE OUT FOR LIKE 2 HOURS! It didn't feel like 2 hours it felt more like 5 minutes at the most. I guess time does fly when you're having fun.

"Bella, earth to Bella come in Bella!" Charlie voice finally broke threw. I looked up, and I could tell he had been talking to me and I hadn't heard a word he said. "Bella I said that I'm the mood for a BLT."

"What, yeah that sounds great dad. Just get me one too extra bacon, and pickles on the side. With a large coke light on the ice."

"Ok I'll be right back." Just as he was out the door he turned around. "Honey you ok because you are acting weird." Charlie got this look of worry. I wish I hadn't acted like a zombie. I feel so guilty for making him worry.

"Yeah I just took some pain meds." I gave my most cheerful smile. He grunted and nodded then turned and left. Ok so what now? Victoria is in love with me, so what that doesn't mean that she'll stay with me. She can leave if she wants the Cullen's did, but she made me feel alive again. Jake had been trying to do that ever since I gave him the bikes to work on. From just the short time that we have met again she has taken care of me, told me how she fell in love with me, kissed me, and made me feel alive again. Ok that's it I have to stop compering her to Edward and the Cullen's. Victoria is her own person. It has been at least 4 months and it is pathetic that I acted like a zombie for that long. When Victoria comes to night I am going to ask her on a date because it's time that I take control of my life. I'll just tell her I want to move slowly. Just as I made up my mind my phone started to ring. From the ring tone I could tell it was Angela.

"Hi Angela."

"Hey Bella what happened to you today, are you sick or something?" She sound upset.

"No my truck broke down and I was walking home when I hurt my ankle. So I just gave up on school today, and why are you on the phone you never break the rules." I said using a mocking tone.

"Hey I am not always a prefect angle, and plus Miss. Quinn got sick in the middle of class. So we got to leave like 30 minutes early for lunch."

"Why does everything exciting happen when I am not at school?" I could hear her laughing.

"Ha so do you what me to come over after school today. I kind of have something to tell you it is important, and I can bring your homework over to."

"Sure you can come over anytime." I said.

"Ok sounds like a plan I'll be over right after school bye."

"Alright see you soon bye." So I just have to text Jake and tell him that tonight's plans are canceled.

Me: Jake have to cancel tonight sorry.

Jake: Y

ME: Jake really your too lazy to spell out why it's 3 letters.

Jake: oh yeah ur lazy 2 spell out 3 & that's 5 letters. Ha

Me: :P

Jake: so really y can't u comes over?

Me: Hurt my ankle and plus my friend Angela wants to talk about girl stuff.

Jake: Oh ok :'(

Me: Jake don't be too sad I'll see youtomorrow.

Jake: This is Jacob's teacher Mrs. Song Jake will texts you back after detentiontonight.

ME: Hey go easy on the kid it was my fault for texting him.

Jake: I'll keep that in mind.

After that was done I was wondering were Charlie had gone. I was getting really hungry, and thirsty. Just as I was about to call him, he called me.

"Hey Bella just got off the phone with station another wolf attack. Sorry looks like you're on your own for lunch."

"No problem dad I can make myself something."

"Ok Sorry I'll pick us up somethingfor dinner tonightto make it up for lunch. bye love you." He hung up right away. Looks like I am one my own.

I made my way down stairs slowly making sure not to put too much weight on my ankle. I made bowl of roman, got a bag of chips, the rest of my strawberry ice cream and a bottle of water. Somehow I made it to the living room without dropping a single thing. I turn on the TV hoping to find something to watch. Score the Steve Wilkos show is on. It's one of my guilty pleasers as I set in and watch as a 15 year old girl tell Steve that she didn't know who her baby daddy was, and that she had slept with 67 guys but could only find 5 to take the DNA test. As the show ended so did my food. I went to find something else to watch to pass the time, and to my joy it was a marathon of the best of Steve. I lost track of time and I kept wishing I could see this guy live. I heard my door bell ring. I paused the show about a guy wanting to marry his sister. I got up from the couch and went to the door. I opened the door to see it was Angela. She was wearing a pink coat, long sleeve pink shirt, and black jeans with pink boots. I open the door wider and step out of the way to letter her in.

"I thought Angela and I were supposed to meet after school not the pink panther." We both laughed a little as I took her coat while she got out of her boots.

"Ha very funny Bella, I was just in a pink mood today." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey at lest you look good in pink so what did you want to tell me don't worry Charlie won't be home till at least 7 tonight. So go head and take ad long as you want."

"Ok well Bella I'm a witch."

She said the last part so soft I almost didn't hear her. Angela is a witch of course she is why not if vampires are real then why not witches. "Bella I know I must sound crazy right now but it's true. Here I can prove it." And prove it she did with a finger she pointed at my half empty water bottle and lifted it up in to the air. Then set it back on to the table.

"Angela I never thought you were crazy, but why are you telling me this now? Does everyone know but me?" I was starting to wonder if Santa clause was real or not at this point.

"No one knows you see my whole family is the same as me. The reason I'm telling you is because I was trying to look into the future to see if I got the scholarship to Seattle University. However I got a vision of you in pain asking for someone to help you and to make the fire stop. It ended just as fast as it came. I was scared and today when you didn't show up to school I thought I was too late." I could hear and see worry in her. She truly was scared for me. "Bella you can't tell anyone about me and my family. You see my family was one of the few that escaped from the Salem witch trials and I know that we live in a modern day society but I'm scared that people with turn on my family." She looked so scared I wanted calm her down but I didn't know what to do.

"Angela if witches are real are vampires real to?" I wanted to know if she knew about the Cullen's. I looked right in to her eyes.

"Are you asking if I know about the Cullen's?" she said as she led my gaze.

"Yes."

"I do know about the Cullen's they are vamps. I could tell from the moment I saw them, as a witch in training I have learned as much as I can about them. You see we have little information on them. In the book that I studied about vamps it fit the Cullen's perfectly except for the eyes. That is until one day out of the blue Edward came up to me and said that the reason their eyes were golden was because they drink animal not human blood. That was the only thing he ever said to me."

"Angela so what else is out in the world? I just have to know." I said

"Bella its not my place to tell you I'm sorry but I already broke two laws don't make me break more." I could see that scared look on her face again and deiced not to push her anymore. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me to keep your secret and for telling me about your vision. I don't think you have to worry about me." After all I have Victoria. That thought made my heart start to race.

"Ok but if you don't mind I would like to put protection spells on your house." Angela truly wanted to help me and plus extra protection could not hurt.

"Yeah go right ahead." She got up from the couch and opened her book bag and got out a really old looking book and a white candle. She lit the candle and opened the book she started to read and I couldn't understand her. It must be Latin, or a very old langue it sounded so fluent and strong. Then she started to glow a little. She kept it up for 10 or 15 minutes and she kept glowing brighter and brighter if she kept this up I would need sunglasses before too long then she started to slow down and then stop. She got the candle turned three times then blew it out. She sat down a motioned for my bottle of water. I gave it to her and she took a big gulp.

"Thanks Bella wow that took a lot out of me." She said looking a little proud of her self.

"Thank you I feel safer already." I told her and it was true I did feel safer. "Angela I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you glow."

"Oh you're not being rude. That's just how my magic leaves my body, when I'm doing a big spell. My mom is the same way, but my dad and brothers have lighting come out of them." She explained. As she put her book and candle away she got out a blue folder labeled homework. "Here you go Bella." She smiled as she handled it to me.

"What the hell!" I said. There at least has to be about 10 sheets.

"Claim down it's not that bad trust me most of it is poems for Miss. Quinn's class. To study for next Fridays test." Angela was right it was mostly poems easy ones to. "Bella I have to get going I promised my mom that I would help her makedinner tonight." We both got out of the couch and I got her coat as she put on her boots. We gave each other a quick hug and she left. Something kept bugging me. What else was out there Angela said she couldn't tell me maybe Victoria could.


	4. Chapter 4

My true mate Chap. 4

 **Twilight isn't mine**

An hour later Charlie came home looking tired and worn out I felt bad for the guy.

"Hi dad how was work?" I said while helping unpack the food from the brown paper bag.

"It was long Bells very long we must have tracked those wolfs for a good 30 miles but we got nothing. we kept going over the scene and the other scenes but we got nothing. We just can't find out where the wolfs keep going. It disheartening Bells telling the families that we can't find the monsters that killed their loved ones. But what really gets me is that people have no marks on them except a huge part of their neck has been ripped out." I reach across the table and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Dad you are doing the best you can. I bet you'll find them." I gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Bells." After that we ate and talked about other things. I told him about my day leaving out Angela being a witch, and of course Victoria. When we had finished eating Charlie helped clean up, and went to bed. It was almost 9 and I felt like I needed a shower. I went into my room got my towel and headed for the shower before I got in I turned on the radio in the bathroom. I tuned into my favorite station.

"Well Hello and your listing to 94.7 The Hits yours station for the best hits. That last song was It Wasn't Me by Shaggy that went out to Debbie from John. Once again John says it wasn't what it looked like please baby come back to me. We'll be right back with your request if you have song in mind just call me at 765-371-HITS." Then a bunch of ads started god I hate radio ads they take forever and they are so cheese sometimes. "Hello you are the next caller this Stan the truck man and what can I play for you."

"Hey Stan this is V. I would like to hear Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison." Wait a second she sounds almost like Victoria.

"Ok sure thing and any one special this is for V."

"Yes this goes out to the most beautiful pear of brown eyes."

"Ok brown eyes this goes out to you." With that the song stared to play. I always loved this song just because I always thought that my eyes were my best feature. As I finished my shower I felt so much better my ankle didn't hurt anymore plus I felt more awake, and ready to see Victoria. I went into my room and picked out my pajamas very carefully if she was coming over tonight it wasn't going to be like when Edward came over to spend the night. I wasn't going to wear some old clothes. so instead I picked out a light purple silky tank top and matching short bottoms with lace trimming. Alice had bought me around 12 of these outfits but I never wore them. It was around 9:45 and I had no clue when Victoria would get here. My hair was wet so to kill time I blow dried my it. I felt pretty ridicules doing my hair when I was going to go to sleep. Plus it was going to end up looking like a rats nest in the morning. When I fished my hair it was almost 10 so I brushed my teeth and put on a little lip gloss. I heard my phone going off and by the time I got to it I had missed Angela calling me. She left a message about calling her back A.S.A.P. I was about to when the sound of my front door opening sent my heart racing. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Bella it's me Victoria." The sound of her voice calmed my heart. I opened the door for her, and was it possible for her to look more breath taking then the last time I saw her. She had changed her clothes and it made me giggly a little she was wearing, a dark blue tang top with black fuzzy sleeping shorts.

"Hey Victoria you look great." She really did even with those clothes on and hair in a mess bun. She gave me a smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. I loved how with that little kiss she made me feel alive.

"So do you. Could I come into your room or do you want to talk in the living room." She asked.

"Oh sorry about that come in take witch ever seat you would like." I said. She went straight to the rocking chair. I went and sat on the edge of my bed.. "Vitoria I have something to ask you."

"Alright what is that you want to ask." She toke my hand and I felt a small tingle run down my back.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I made sure not stutter and not to say it in a whisper. I also made sure to look her straight in the face. Her red eyes dances with what looked like joy and she giggled and gave me a hug and kissed my head.

"Oh of course Bella and we can go as slow as you want. You have no idea how happy you have made me." She then sat back down on the rocking chair. "So Bella what did you do the rest of the day?"

"Well after you left I made some lunch and my friend Angela came over."

"Did anything else happen today?" What was she getting at what else could have possible happened today that's when it hit me the song she wanted to know if I heard the song.

"Yes I heard the song you requested for me thank you. I love that song." I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well I am glad you heard it I wasn't sure if you would get it or not. However that is not what I'm talking about, because as I was coming to your house I got this feeling of not being welcomed and for some reason there are cats around your house" OH right she was just feeling the spell on her but what was with the cats. I let go of her hand and looked out my window, and I bet there were at around 20 cats outside my house.

"What the hell is going on? What in the world did Angela do?" I yell the last part. I was not worried about waking Charlie. He was used to me screaming at night.

"Who is this Angela and what does she have to do with the cats?" She gave me a what-in-the-world-is-going-on type of look.

"Angela is my friend and is a witch and-" I did not get to finish that sentences because speak of the devil Angela was calling me again. "It's Angela calling maybe she can shed some light on what is going on." I said.

"Bella I am so sorry please don't hate me please." Angela sounded frantic.

"Ok clam down what is going on and why are there like 20 cats outside my house?" I really need an answer.

"Well I messed up the spell. I'll tell you about it tomorrow at school I am just calling to say sorry and don't worry about the cats they will leave soon. If it makes you feel better I'm in a lot of trouble at home because of it." She sounded so upset. I heard Victoria laugh and I shot her a look and she stopped but still had a smile on her face.

"Angela don't worry about it I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat back down.

"So she is a witch the last real witch I saw was back in 1923. However she knew how to handle her spells." She said.

"Well at least I'll get the full story tomorrow. So Victoria now that you know how my day went how was your day." She gave me a sad look. "Victoria you can tell me anything I won't be mad at you." I toke her hands in my and gave then a kiss.

She toke a beep breath. "Well after seeing you I went to find a place to live or hide out. I needed money so ran to Port Angels and sold all the jewels that I had and my fur coat. That I hid before coming to look for you. I made a ton of cash you should have seen the look on the jewelers face when I showed him all my jewels. I rented out that house at the end of your block. I hope that was ok with you?" She stopped and waited on my responds.

"Victoria it's ok that you rented that house at lest you will be close to me." I gave her hands a squeeze. "So what else did you do?"

"Well I went shopping and got some stuff for the house and some clothes. I also got enrolled in your high school."

"You what? you're going to be going to school but why?" What was it with vampires going to high school? I would be bored to death going year after year!

"Well mostly because of you and also I have never been to school before. It's a new expression for me James never let us stay in one place to long to get any education. Also I'm just 18 but if you want to get technical I am 462 years old."

"YOUR 462 YEARS OLD!" I yelled I couldn't believe that she was that old sure she didn't look it but still thats older then Carlisle.

"Well yes I was born in 1550 and was change in 1568. Wow that does make me sound old." She just smiled at me. It was odd to think of her as 18 because I have never thought of her age. I was starting to get used to her smiling and her red eyes when something about her eyes looked different then before they were lighter. "Bella are you all right?" She stops smiling.

"Victoria why do your eyes look lighter than before?" I asked and she looked away.

"After I left the store I needed to hunt and I tried the Cullen way of hunting I really did. I went to the woods outside of town and caught the scent of deer so I when after it and as I caught it and started to drain it. Some people came and I just lost control completely lost it. I drained them and I feel so bad because I just wanted to make you proud of me and I failed." She hunched over and started to whimper. I got off the bed and went to her. I sat in her lap and hugged her. She put her head on my chest, and I ran my hand threw her hair trying to get her to stop whimpering.

"Victoria I know that you are trying your hardest. I know that it is going to take some time for you stop drinking human blood. I mean you have been set in your ways for like 460 years. I know it must not be easy for you. Take Jasper for an example he still struggles and he's like 150." She stopped whimpering and lifted her head from my chest.

"Thank you for at least trying to understand me. I will try but it's not going to happen over night maybe not even for a few years but I will do my best." Well it was a start at least maybe in like 20 years she'll get better at not hunting people. It was Victoria not wolfs that were the cause of the deaths of those hikers.

"Victoria you have to stop hunting around here. My dad has been trying to find what has been killing the hiker and campers around here. He thinks it wolfs, it's been eating him up not knowing what killed those people." I gave her hug and got off her lap and sat back down on my bed.

"I'll try my best. I'll go hunting out of state from now on. If you would like you can call me V." She smiled at me. It was time to change the subject and I didn't feel like talking about hunting anymore.

"OK V why are you in pajamas?"


	5. Chaper 5

My true mate Chap. 5

 **No twilight isn't mine once again**

"So Victoria why are you wearing pajamas" I had never seen a vampire wear anything but dress clothes before.

"I just love the feeling of soft fabric." As she said this she stretch on the chair the movement made her shirt go up. I caught site of her perfect flat stomach and without thinking I reached out and ran my fingers over her. I heard a soft moan come from Victoria. We look at each for a second, and she was on me again. Well so much for taking things slow. She was straddling me again and it was the best feeling in the world her body on me, then she spoke.

"Bella I need to kiss you." Then I felt her lips on me. She licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth and she deepened the kiss. As we explored each other's mouths, I felt a fire start in between my legs. I let out loud moan and opened my legs a little and she slid a leg in between my thighs. It felt like heaven feeling the silk of the fabric on me while her leg rubbed my core. Wanting to return the favor I started to rub my thigh in between her legs.

"Oh My God Bella that feels so fucking good." I couldn't say anything I just captured her lips with mine. I kissed her like it was the last kiss I would ever have. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter. Then I felt something good building up.

"V faster." I moaned. My hands wonder all over her body. Once again my hand went under her shirt and this time I felt her breast. I played with her nipple just squeezing and pinching.

"Bella squeeze harder please." She panted. As I squeezed harder I heard her moan. She was going fast and I could not take it anymore I was coming.

"V I'm coming!" I practically yelled.

"God Bella you feel so good!" With a couple thrust we came and Victoria just laid on top of me kissing my neck while I catch my breath.

"V that was amazing. I've never done anything like that before." I said in between gasps of air. It was true Edward and I never went beyond first base. I was so hot but V was helping me cool down with her body on top of mine.

"So I take it you're not mad at me for attacking you." She said as she left a trail of kisses across my left shoulder.

"No it takes two to tango. If you remember I made the first move this time." I just wonder what time it was the last we did something like this it lasted for 2 hours. I looked at my clock it wasn't that late only12:39. I did feel super tired but so happy. I felt V snuggle her face into my neck.

"I think I should go." When she said that I felt myself tense up I didn't want her to go. That thought scared me was I becoming to attached to quickly again? "I just need to hunt a little before school. Plus if I stay you might never get any sleep tonight, don't worry I think I'll go hunting in Idaho. I almost forgot I have cell phone. Give me your cell so I can give you the number please." I reached over and handed her my phone. "You know sometimes I can't believe how far technology has come. It makes me feel old when I think back sometimes."

"Well if it helps you don't look a day over 300." She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and then it hit again I was in my room with Victoria developing very strong feelings for her. This woman whom I was so scared of coming back to kill me. Life was crazy at the moment I was with Jake helping fix the bikes and the next moment I was making out with Victoria. I guess I was in my own little world, because as I came back she was giving me a-are-you-ok kind of look. When she open her mouth to speak I put a finger to her lips and silenced her. I was having an epiphany. I looked at her face I was concentrating really closely and if I stared hard enough I could see faint hints of freckles. Prefect wide eyes and high cheek bones. Even though I didn't know that much about her I could feel a pull towers her, and realization hit me I Isabella Marie Swan was falling in love with Victoria. I reached over and cupped her face with my hands pulled in. "Victoria I think I'm falling for you." She smiled and kissed me.

"Bella that means the world to me it truly does. I don't want to leave Bella but I have to go. If I don't I think that we may end up doing something to fast." She said with a smile.

"I don't what you to go either but I think you might be right." We got up off the bed and walked down the stairs to the front door. I put on my slippers that I had left at the foot of the steps. I opened the door we step outside and just like Angela said the cats were gone. It was cold outside but with Victoria standing side by side with me it didn't feel so cold. I looked up to night sky seeing all the stars and the big full moon it was just so pretty outside. I turned to Victoria so see that she was doing the same thing looking at the moon. I gave her a hug and snuggled into her chest she wrapped her arms around me. "Good night V. I'll see you soon." I lifted my head and standing on my tip toes gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Good night my sweet Bella I'll pick you for schooltomorrow." With one last tight squeeze she let go and ran down the street. I sighed and went back upstairs.Tomorrowwas going to be a long day and I need all the sleep I could get. As I entered my room I could smell V's scent all over my bed. I inhaled her scent and I drifted off to sleep.

That night I had a very odd dream I was walking down the street when out of no were Rosalie comes running up to me pleading for my help. I shook my head no when V shows up but it's too late Rose is dragging me away. Then my alarm goes off waking me up. I got up and tried to forget about the dream. I hurried to get ready. I look throw my shirts and pick out a red sweater with a V-neck. I normally don't wear it because it a little tight and little low cut. It's something Alice had bought me and always wanted me to wear but once again I never did till now. With Victoria I fell myself growing more confidence each second. I put on some dark blue jeans and my black ankle boots anther gift from Alice. Alice I missed her so much. She was like a little sister to me witch is weird because she older than me. When I had to do boring stuff like cleaning or grocery shopping Alice always made it fun. She would always and I mean always instead on sitting inside the shopping cart and grab this from the shelf and say "Trust me Bella you will thank me later in the week." And I did thank her she saved me countless trips to the store. When I had to do house work and a lot of it she would come over in a Laura Cleaver outfit with pearls and heels the whole 9 yards, and help me clean. It would take twice as long but only because we end up gossiping and laughing so much. She was just like sister when Edward didn't sleep over Alice did, and we would stay up talking. She was like the sister I always wanted but never had. When they left I just wish I could say bye to her my little sister. I finished getting ready and I had to the bathroom and wash my face free of the tears that I had shed for Alice. After I was finished in the bathroom I went down stairs to see Charlie drink a cup of coffee.

"Dad good morning hopes you slept great." I asked.

"I did Bells. So I was thinking that I would give you ride to school today and pick you up. Then when I get off we can tow your truck to Billy's and have Jake look to see if he can fix it. If not we can sell it for scrap and just use that money to buy you a new one. I called your mom last night about it before I went to sleep and she said that she would help out with getting you a new car. No matter how much it cost looks like that new husband of hers is staring to make series money." He said but he did look upset instead he looked happy for my mom. Charlie was such a sweet guy. He really needs to find someone.

"Well thanks dad but no need for a ride I am getting one from a friend. I do like the rest of the plan I was supposed hang out with Jake last night. A new car wouldn't be too bad but I hope Jake can save the truck." Speaking of Jake reminded me that he never texted me back I hope that he was okay.

"Ok then well I will see you later tonight Bells. I should be home around 5 tonight have a good day at school." He finished putting on his jacket and left out the front door. I had a pop tart and glass of oranges juice. While I eat I got out my phone and notice I had two missed texts one was from Victoria the other from Jake.

Jake: Srry 4 not txt bck last night. Don't feel well. Feeling better 2day hop l8r

ME; Ok well me and Charlie are coming over around 630ish. Do you know what you have is it the flue because that is going around right now half the town has it.

Jake; IDK maybe all I know is that my muscles r super sore. Dad says it growing pains but idk he kept giving me a funny look. I tell u more 2night

Me: ok later

Jake was staring to scare me little he was having these huge growths spurts out of know were. One day I swear he shot up like 5 inches in a day it was crazy. Well at least I get to see him later tonight.

Victoria: Hi I missed you last night. Cannot wait to see you again call me or text me when you would like me to come over.

Me: Hey miss you to you can come over right now if you would like.

Victoria: Ok I'll be right over

I was about to text her see you soon when I heard the doorbell ring. As I went to answer the door I looked in the hall mirror to make sure I looked ok. I opened the door and the first thing Victoria does is pull me into a hug. I quickly rap my arm around her we stay in the hug for a good minute be for Victoria lest go.

"Hey you do know that you are supposed to say who's there before opening the door right." She said as she gives me a quick kiss on the check. Once again I enjoy the feeling her touches give me. "So I hope you had wonderful rest of the evening and do I look alright for the first day of school?" She steps back and turns around so I can see. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white v neck with a bird necklace and matching knee high brown leather boots and skinny jeans with a lot of brackets and rings. I like her bag a lot it's a dark brown color with to lager pockets in front and it has buckles instead of zippers. All together she looks like one of the Cullen's expecting for her hair and her eyes. her hair is wild and curly like she just came back from running she looks good with her hair like that, but her eyes how was going to hide her red eyes. "Do you like it, and I don't know what to do about my eyes?"

"Of course I do you look lovely, but I was just think about your eyes they are bright red. Hey why don't you come inside it cold outside plus we have about 20 minutes be for we have to leave for school." I moved out of the way to let her by she went in to the living room and sat down. I sat right next to her when the I idea just hit me. "Wow I can't believe we haven't thought of it before just tell everyone at school you are wearing contacts."

"Good I thought I would have to go around for the rest of the school year wearing sunglass." V put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to her. She turned to face me and lowered her head so she could reach my lips. The second our lips meet I could tell that it was going to be a good day.


End file.
